


Sounds Like a Plan

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, Reincarnation, Side Story, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know it doesn't matter to me, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> A super short side piece from the universe of my fic, ['Le Raconteur'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1566875/chapters/3325130).
> 
> Written as part of a series of short requests for tumblr user [chromemist](chromemist.tumblr.com) \- thank you for your prompt!
> 
> \--

“So where should we have it, then?”

Strolling hand in hand around the cobblestone path that circled Lake Sina, Marco looked to Jean expectantly. Jean squeezed his hand in return, shrugging. 

“You know it doesn't matter to me, love.”

“So you're going to leave all the wedding planning decisions to me?” Marco asked, eyebrow raised, even as amusement lit his face. “It's your wedding too, sweetheart.”

“I know. Trust me, I’m excited. But I've already gotten what I want out of the deal.” He stopped mid-stride, stepping in front of Marco to stop him as well. Marco tried futilely to bite back a grin as Jean rose to his toes to kiss him, arms winding around Marco’s neck, regardless of how many people might be watching them. “I get to marry  _ you.  _ That's all I really care about.”

Marco smiled. “So how about the park, then?” 

“Seems fitting,” Jean grinned, pressing his lips to Marco’s once more. “But you know, for a mystical storyteller with a magical destiny, you sure aren't much of a romantic. That was some of my best sweet talk and you shrugged it off”

“Hey now, who _did the proposing?”_ Marco snickered. Jean pouted. 

“Only because I didn't wanna push.” He turned back to walk alongside Marco again, fingers coiling around Marco’s self consciously. “I’ve always wanted to marry you. I've always wanted to spend forever with you.”

“Likewise,” Marco assured him, pulling him gently along. When he found a bench, he motioned toward it, settling with enough space at his side to allow Jean to sit beside him. An arm falling around Jean’s shoulders, he looked out across the water of the lake - just beginning to darken along with the evening sky - and smiled. “I spent lifetimes wanting you, wishing for one in which you'd want me back. Now that I have that, I just want us to plan a day that we’ll always remember. A celebration worth a thousand years of waiting.”

“Well when you put it like _that_ …” Jean followed Marco’s gaze out across the water, watching the street lights twinkle on its surface as stars began to dot the sky. “I guess I can help you plan. It _is_ going to be a once in a lifetime thing, after all; you don't really get a second shot at a wedding if you screw it up." He looked back at Marco, scooting closer, wriggling tighter under the crook of Marco's arm. "Unless of course _your_ ghostly ass gets pulled back to the planet again in a few centuries.”

At that, Marco laughed, full and loud and wholly genuine. His past and the terrible way he'd come to know about it didn't bother him, anymore. Not now, with a future with Jean at his side, sprawling out in front of him. 

“Then I’ll find you again,” he promised, taking Jean’s chin gently in his cupped hand, “And I’ll love you through all of that lifetime, as well.” 

Jean smiled, just before he let himself be kissed. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
